steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Obsidian (Legend of Onix)
Dark Obsidian is the black hearted fourth brother and the main antagonist of the second season. Appearance Dark Obsidian stands at a surprising 8.5 ft. tall with a thin build to him. His skin is a pale grey color and his hair is as black as night that is styled back like Pearl's but is much more spiky than hers. But one of the most terrifying aspects of him is his eyes since they are always solid black with no pupils, leaving just black voids as his eyes. He dresses in a black cloak with a silver rope tied around his waist as a sash. He often keeps the hood down but when he puts it on he often wears a black skull mask to resemble death itself. His gem is located on his chest and the black color symbolizes his black heart. Personality Traits Evil: Dark Obsidian is the kind of person that masks the diamonds look like saints. He is shown to be extremely cruel and black hearted trying to do anything he can to make other beg for death. By far he is the most unredeemable gem there is. Sadistic: He is shown to be extremely sadistic and takes pleasure in seeing others suffer, especially if its by his hands. Even in battle rather than making a gem's death quick he will always make it extremely slow, painful, and agonizing making them beg for death. Deceptive: Dark Obsidian is shown to be a master of deception using his words to easily manipulate others to do his bidding. He often does this to allies of his enemies to make his targets a lot more easy to take out. Charismatic: He is shown to be quite charming despite how evil he is and almost all the time its scene its used to manipulate others. He is extremely persuasive and will mess with anyone's mind with his charms. Powers and Abilities *Umbrakinesis *Dark Magic *Telekinesis *Telepathic Speaking *Mind Control *Teleportation *Mind Reading *Illusion Control *Necromancy *Skeletal Wings *Nightmare Control *Super Speed *Superior Strength *Create Shadow Clones Weapon Dark Obsidian tries all he can to make his victims suffer, and one thing is for sure his weapon definitely does that. His weapon is a large scythe but unlike others, the blade is serrated. Rather then one clean slice he prefers to slowly saw his enemies with the serrated blade. Much like Lord Sapphire's scythe, the blade of his scythe can adjust to different angles allowing different uses of the scythe making it the most dangerous weapon there is. Theme Dark Obsidian's theme is the dark and menacing melody of the song, Reign of the Dark. In the fanon the song is called The Prime Evil. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6me8wZ0whg Trivia *He is based on Pitch Black from Rise of the Guardians. *He has many similarity's to Lucifer. **Both are pure evil beings. **Both rebelled against a higher power. **Both prey one the weak. *He is the most powerful of the brothers. **Since he is able to create an entire world by himself rather than a combination of other gems powers. *Dark Obsidian is shown to have romantic interest for the ghostly gem Hematite. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content Category:Legend of Onix Characters Category:Legendary Gems Category:Villains Category:Antagonists